We're Different Together
by A True Dreamer
Summary: No one would understand why he did the things he did, they wouldn't get that he couldn't leave her without his presence. They couldn't understand and to try and make them was a lost cause, but he refused to believe she was. Oneshot/Light Lemon Flavoring


We're Different Together

AN: This plot bunny popped into my head, showed up and wouldn't go away. There was a story that I always love it was called Imprisoned by conspiracy victim and it was a Sokka and Azula story, and I was hooked from the beginning.

This is a slightly altered universe. I imagine in this story that they are older in the actually timeline, and that it took slightly longer to for the comet to come. Changing those things slightly allows a little more room or flexibility. Also Azula is kinda ooc on purpose.

Anyway, it's a baby oneshot, hope you enjoy! :]]

Also I have to say that I needed to write something ATLA to wash out the remains of the horror of a job M. Night did to The Last Airbender. I went like a true fan to see it on the opening midnight showing, and lets just say I went home crying and wishing i'd driven myself so I could get up and go home getting my money back and waiting for it to show up on cable. Its not even worth the redbox dollar! So depresing!

* * *

He Was Her Light

He couldn't tell them why he wanted to stay in the fire nation. Why he had purchased a small house. Why he was so insistent on spending time with Katara and Zuko. Why he'd come and stay for extended periods of time, only leaving when he had to or was called away.

It had been years that he was doing this, pretending to be happy. It wasn't that he wasn't content, or that he didn't enjoy the peace that surrounded everyone. Because now that the Fire Lord had been defeated, life was the way it should have been. No one lived in fear. It was just that sometimes he missed _before_... being on the run... it got exhausting the constant pretending.

_Sokka couldn't believe he was kissing her, that his hands were roaming her body, it had been too long since the last time. His fingers were threading themselves through her silky hair as he grabbed hold of her head and pulled her closer to him. He was taking control of this and it was only in these situations that she let him let. _

_Lucky for him they were only ever in these kind of situations. _

_He opened the door to the room they'd just rented, and keeping their lips connected he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up off the floor. After that things heated up fast, they always did with them. He had her pants off seconds after he set her down on the bed. _

_He kicked his off seconds later, his hands grabbing her ankles as he pulled her to the edge of the bed. They shared a quick moment as their eyes connected before he placed her ankles on either side of his head and he slammed into her._

_The first time between them was always quick, rough, and passionate. He enjoyed the feeling of having her surrounding him again realizing each time it was never the same as he remembered. He pounded into her, his hands grabbing every piece of her he could get. _

_He wasn't sure when but at some point her legs came down to wrap around his waist and he was able to lean down and slide his fingers back into her hair, his lips connecting with hers again. They came together their breath mingling with the others. He closed his eyes and took a moment to soak in the feeling of her, of being happy. _

_He moved to pull out of her, but her legs tightened around his hips. "Don't... not yet," she said her voice quiet but firm. _

_He leaned down to kiss her again before unwrapping her legs, "I'm not going anywhere." He pulled away from her, before climbing onto the bed, resting his back against the head board. He watch her roll towards him before crawling up to place herself under his arm, one of her legs draped over his. _

_He smiled, knowing it was only a matter of time before she initiated round two. He was willing to admit that he loved round two the most; it was always slow and soft. It was the only time he got to see her that way and he loved taking her in that way and holding on to the memory when they were apart. _

_Her fingers crept slowing up his chest to his face where she gently caressed him, while turning his head towards her. She leaned up to kiss him; her leg moving over so she could pull herself into a sitting position on top of him. _

_He stared into her eyes wondering if this would be the last time he saw her. If before they could see each other again everything would be different. They were on opposite sides, that much was always clear between them. They couldn't exist together outside of these rendezvous, in private they were different people. Here he made her whole and healthy, she'd once said he was her drug, her antidote to the crazy. _

_He moved her so she was able to slide down onto him, and he groaned at the feeling of her surrounding him again. He didn't think he could ever feel the same way with another woman, and that thought was the craziest of them all. He couldn't get this attached to her, there was no way they could work as a couple in the real world and yet that's exactly what he wished could happen. _

_They rocked together, fingers gliding over skin, removing any last pieces of clothing that remained. She always smiled at him during round two, he thought that might be the reason he loved it so much. She rarely gave real smiles and so for her to do it for an extended period of time he had to take it in and hold onto it. _

_They took their time moving together, enjoying the feelings and the moment. He loved the way her breast bounced as she slowly moved up and down on him, he couldn't help himself from needing to touch them. She had a firm grip on his shoulders, and he knew it meant she was getting closer. His eyes caught hers again, and he smiled as he slipped his hand between them to rub her spot. _

_She immediately closed her eyes, her forehead coming to rest against his, her grip getting harder. He kissed her lightly, not wanting to lose his concentration; it was already becoming difficult enough with her clenching so tightly onto him. A few seconds later she came, her back arching as she took in a deep breath and exhaled hard in an attempt to avoid screaming and drawing attention their way. _

_He came right after, his hands gripping tightly to her hips and he came inside her. He knew she had a way of stopping herself from getting pregnant and yet a part of him, a huge part wished she wouldn't. That he could stake a claim on her in that way, making her the mother of his child. _

_He shook the thought out of his head again and simply wrapped his arms around her. She liked to stay joined together after round two, she said it was when she was happiest. He used to think it was just the post orgasmic bliss, but to her it was so much more, it was the person she was. _

_Away from him, away from their bubble she couldn't fight off the person she was raised to be, the instincts that were branded in her. She tried to explain once to him that she had no idea what it was about him but the moment they were alone it was like his light washed out all the blackness in her heart. _

_He remembered feeling a sense of responsibility to somehow protect her from him. Protect her from his absence. Find a way for them to be together and always allow her to be this happy. He kissed her softly on the lips before she could move away from him._

"_I never thought it was possible, that we could get here, but I love you." He said, as he brushed some of her short hair behind her ear. _

_He watched her bite her lip, her eyes searching his, looking to see that he was telling the truth and he knew she knew he was. She was great at reading people. _

"_I love you too, thank you for loving me." She laughed, "I never thank any one for anything, but I don't know what I would do without you." She pulled away and began round three, which used to be his personal favorite before she'd explained how much she loved round two. _

No one would understand, they wouldn't agree that he was her only hope. They didn't know about their time together before it all ended, no one did. He'd seen her in a way they never had, so they'd never understand why he needed to heal her.

It was his fault she was where she was right now. His fault he hadn't been there when the blackness had taken over. He was her light, and without him she had lost herself. He needed to find a way to bring her back. She was the love of his life, and so he would continue pretending for everyone until he could get her back.

They would never understand.

But she would, she would remember how she'd explained his effect on her. She would remember all of their rounds of affection, and all of their happiness.

She would remember and she would understand.

When he brought her back.

End

* * *

AN: Right now, I'm closing this as a oneshot, but as I was writing I started wondering about the past and the future, and so I'm going to leave it open in my mind to continue more. It really depends on the response, because I have so many other stories that I need to focus on. :]]

Also, if it helps, the story is kind of... Sokka and Azula had some interaction that led to a moment of passion that turned into a warped relationship. They couldn't be together because she was still doing what her father wanted, and he was still trying to defeat her father. Opposite sides, but when they were together it was Switzerland.

Obviously the kinks and details would be worked out if I continued it. I see her going crazy just like she did at the end of the series, and he wasn't there to keep her from losing it. I suppose I would love to explore either how he goes about seeing her, how she responds, whether or not he is able to heal her at all, and if so their life from that point forward.

There are so many paths to consider, plus the background of past love affairs including their first ever would make for some more interesting and much more detailed lemons. I wasn't really looking to write a lemon this time so this one seems lacking to me.

Whatev, cant wait to hear your thoughts. :]]


End file.
